One More Smile
by loquaciouslethality
Summary: I watched as he walked down the hall, unable to move as he paused before the turn. He looked over his shoulder, and gave me one more smile. CalebOC oneshot.


These stories have nothing to do with the story Saving Grace. This idea jumped into my head at three o'clock in the morning, and began to run around like a rabid hamster.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, other than Naomi and Alyssa. If I had the guys, I would be writing this, now would I?

**One More Smile**

**By:**

_LoquaciousLethality_

It was during the lunch hour, and I was sitting by myself in the library, reading and twirling a strand of my strawberry blonde hair between my fingers. I was cold, but was to lazy at the moment to get up and close the window that was letting in the cold, crisp air.

Glancing at the dry history textbook, I let my mind wander to the Four popular Sons.

The obvious leader of the group was a certain Caleb Danvers. Even though I wasn't part of their little group, I could see that he was the serious one, the one who was the voice of reason, as much as a teenage boy could be at eighteen. He was also on the swim team, as were the others.

Next was Pogue Parry, the right hand man. He and Caleb were close friends, and were always getting in touble together, when they felt like it. Pouge was the sublte dare-devil of the group, but also had responsibility. He also helped Caleb get the other two out of trouble when they needed it.

Then came Reid Garwin, the lpayer, womanizer of the four. Always seen with a different girl on his arm, and the one who got into the most trouble with authority. Also the badboy of the group, though I often thought that there was more to him than what could be seen.

Finally, there was Tyler Simms, the baby of the group. He and Reid were close, though he was shyer than the others, mostly hanging back behind them. But there was a fire in his eyes that made it seem that he was more alive than the others, or something like that.

I closed my eyes, and thought that it seemed that was always more to the Sons that it first looked like, and they always looked like they were hiding something. Maybe a dark secret-

_BANG!_

I jumped about three feet into the air when a book slammed down onto my table, a small shriek escaping my lips as my eyes flew open and met the sparkilng blue ones of my room mate, Alyssa. Breathing hard, I put my hand over my thudding heart.

"Shit, woman. You trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked her as she sat down, placing a sandwich in front of me.

"You were thinking about them again, weren't you?" she accused, raising a eyebrow at me. I fought back a blush, but nodded anyway.

"Oh, Naomi." she sighed. "I bet you've even gone through with you 'smile-a-day' plan with Danvers." she muttered, shaking her head, making a curtain of red hair fall into her face.

"Lyssa, he just broke up with his girlfriend. It's me being nice." I said in defence.

Maybe I should explain. I'm a notch above being invisible in Spencer Academy, and a push-over in some ways. When I found out that Caleb had been dumped by his girlfriend of a few months and had gotten rather depressed because of it, I started to give him a small genuine smile everytime he looked my way, which admittedly wasn't very often. Some times, if I was lucky, I got one in return. He had one beautiful smile.

"Naomi, just be careful." Alyssa warned. "I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded, glad that my one friend cared about me enough to warn me about something she wasn't sure of herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, I was making my way through the halls after my last class, digging through my shoulder bag in search of my room key. My bag was literaly a black hole for keys, which I was constantly losing, much to the dismay of Alyssa, who was a bit of a perfectionist.

Rounding a corner, I didn't see the body that was coming straight at me until it was too late, and I was on the floor, nursing a now sore nose.

"Sorry." came a deep voice, and I froze in the process of getting up off the floor. I knew that voice. It was the one that incaed my thoughts and dreams, making hard for me to concentrate on homework.

Looking up through a curtain of bangs, my green eyes met dark brown ones, pulling me into their depths. Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of my trance, and straightened up.

"Um, it's fine. I should have watched where I was going." I said nervously, tucking my bangs back behind my ear.

There was a silence as Caleb stared at me, as if trying to figure something out, something he couldn't understand. Then, something seemed to click.

"Hey, you're in my History and Economics class, aren't you?" he asked, slightly tilting his head.

"And in Chemistry." I added quietly. Caleb nodded, but didn't say anything more. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but I'm already late..." I said, voice trailing off.

Caleb got the not-so-sublte hint, and moved to let me pass. I did, nodding my head in thanks, heart going a million miles an hour.

I was five feet away when he called out to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Naomi!"

Slightly stunned that he even knew my name, I turned, only to see him walking towards me.

"Yes?" I whispered, tilting my head up to look into his eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked at me for a second, then engulfed me in a warm, firm hug.

As soon as it came, it was gone.

"What was that for?" I asked, totally confused. Caleb gave a chuckle, and heart-stopping smile. The corners of my lips twitched in reflex as they started to smile on their own accord.

"For giving me one more smile." he whispered in my ear, sending thrills down my spine at his warm breath. "For genuinely caring enough to brighten my day with a small smile. It meant, means, a lot to me. I looked forward to your smiles. Still do." he finished with a brush of his hand against my forehead, swiping away a stubborn strand of hair.

I didn't move, to shocked to do anything other than gape at him. He gave me one last look, then bent to brush his lips ever-so-lightly against my own before he turned and was gone.

I stood there, numbly watching him go. He paused before turning the corner, and looked over his shoulder at me, then gave me...

One More Smile.

-----------------------------------------

(A/N: There. Think of this as a Thanksgiving gift. I have one for each of the guys, and I am quite looking forward to doing one for Tyler. I've always thought he didn't get enough attention on the movie. I might even make a story just for him! What do you think of that?

And thanks to everyone who commented on A Saving Grace!!!)

-Loqui


End file.
